hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Zepaltas
Jason Zepaltas was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, he ranked in 18th place, and on season 12, he was the runner-up. Personality On Season 9, Jason showed potential earlier before service, but had to withdrew due to health reasons. When returning on Season 12, not only was he passionate, he was also one of the strongest and most consistent chefs in the blue team. He generally got along with his teammates and his consistency helped him to compete in the finals. However, he tend to be rude and have outbursts of anger at times, specifically towards antagonists Mike and Sandra, whom he had short-lived running feuds with. Season 9 Episode 1 During the introduction of the season, Jason was one of the five chefs who were seen being given their acceptance letter, and he promised that he would destroy everybody. When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and when he asked if they were ready to enter Hell's Kitchen, Jason claimed that he could not wait to cook. Then, the bus pulled over at the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience, and while getting ready, he declared that he was very excited to hear people cheer behind the curtain. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Gina. He presented his pork tacos, and when Ramsay asked him why he decided to do that on an important day like that, he answered that it was delicious, which made everybody laugh. Also, he admitted that he was very nervous for being the last person and serving tacos, Ramsay decided to taste his tacos the proper way, and after deliberation, he won the round over Gina as Ramsay clarified that his tacos tasted delicious, making him proud to have won it for the blue team with some tacos. The blue team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the LA Market, in downtown Los Angeles, along with Season 8 winner Nona. Arrived there, Jason declared it awesome, and inside, they were greeted by Nona, which he found inspirational. During the dinner, she gave them some advice on how to compete, and after she left, the men toasted to their victory. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During prep, Jason started to lose his rhythm as he had trouble to breathe, and Will came over to ask him if he was okay, but he answered that he was not feeling good and dizzy. So, he went to the back hallway while being helped by Will, and he revealed his condition to the medic, and that he was breathing heavily for one hour. The medic put a breathing mask over his face, and when he asked why his arms were very weak, the medic answered that it was because he was breathing all crazy. After, he was carried to the patio on a chair by some medics, still having breathing troubles, was covered with a blanket, and when the ambulance arrived, he was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay informed everybody that he would be placed at the hospital for a few days of bed rest, and that he would not return to Hell's Kitchen. Ramsay gave no comment on Jason's departure, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Nomination history Season 12 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they saw Jean-Philippe waiting outside for them as he brought them into Hell's Kitchen. But when they got to Hell's Kitchen, there was a dinner service in progress. When Chef Ramsay came out of the kitchen. Ramsay said he decided to show them a soft opening as showing them that was how he wanted Hell's Kitchen to run every single night. And then Ramsay announced that the winner will have the head chef position at a Gordon Ramsay restaurant with a salary of $250,000. Later, the chefs were greeted by a media frenzy show. After Ramsay entertained them, he told them to get in the kitchen and cook him their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged. Before judging, Ramsay asked if he recognized him, which he explained that they met in Season 9 when he was sent to the hospital. He made a seared and braised wild salmon with vegetables. It was praised for being seasoned beautifully and delicious. He won that round over Nicole. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and were punished by setting the dining room back into shape ready for the big opening. During dinner service, Jason was on the meat station. He wasn't seen that much, until he called Gaurav an idiot as the latter tasted the risotto with his fingers. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two chefs for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15/16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Trivia Season 9 *He is the fifth contestant to withdraw from the competition for health reasons, following Larry (Season 2), Aaron (Season 3), Robert (Season 5), and Antonia (Season 8). *He is responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show, with his departure being announced before the opening night. *He is the fourth contestant whose exit interview was never aired, following Jeff (Season 1), Louross (Season 4), and Antonia (Season 8). *After his first appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career as a line cook before being promoted as a Sous Chef, and returned to Hell's Kitchen for Season 12, three years later. Season 12 *He is the second contestant to compete in two different seasons, after Robert from Season 5 and Season 6. *He is the first contestant ever who competed in the Signature Dish Challenge in two different seasons. *He participated in the fourth all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the twelfth runner-up, and eighth male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the first contestant who participated in two different seasons, and made it to the finals on his second run. *He is the first contestant who made it further in the competition on his second run. *He is the second contestant who came back after a medical exit, following Robert (Season 5 and Season 6). *He is the first returning chef that did not make it to the black jackets in his original season. **He is also the first returning chef who made it to black jackets without doing so in his original season. Quotes Season 9 *"This is huge! I pulled off a win with some tacos! Such an awesome feeling!" *"I don't feel good at all." Season 12 *(To Mike) "Go back to the grocery store, motherfucker!!" *(To Sandra) "I know, 'cause it's not on fire yet, you dumb little (bleep)!" *(About Gabriel during dinner service) "Oh my God! What a freaking idiot! Crispy skin, it's simple. It's just the simplest of physics!" *(About Gabriel) "You can just get thrown out of that kitchen, it's that late in the game and it's that serious." *(About Joy) "I can't believe what was just happening. She just blew it, over a fish... Chicks man!" *"Prime time, it's perfect! Because all we need is four people! I like three though... three would be better." Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Season 12 Category:Funniest Category:Medical Exit Category:Returning Chef Category:Hot Men Category:Assholes Category:Fan Favorite Category:Finalists Category:Runner Up